1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus designed to entertain and more particularly to an apparatus that when utilized will challenge a user to balance an item, such as a belt or the like, so as to innately provide a device that is captivating and amusing. The invention further includes at least one or a combination thereof, of various features and elements, such as a key ring, hook and/or whistle that will enhance and add versatility to the final product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Novelty toys, especially ones that have some interactive means, have always been popular. Interactions with these devices have proven to be successful by inherently providing an entertaining environment. Due to their success and the various interest and degrees of knowledge amongst individuals who participate, these novelty toys vary from being simple in concept, such as the typical pinwheel to complex and difficult to master, such as the well-known xe2x80x9cRubik""s cubexe2x80x9d.
To increase the market potential of these novelty toys, these items will at times be miniaturized and combined with a mechanical utilitarian feature, such as a key ring, so as to provide for the device to be dual function. For example, it is not unusual to see a toy, such as the xe2x80x9cRubik""s Cubexe2x80x9d be miniaturized and combined with a key ring and sold as a xe2x80x9cRubik""s Cubexe2x80x9d key chain. Though still entertaining and including a functional feature, the miniaturization can make the particular device difficult to manipulate.
What is needed is a novelty toy that is unique and one that can produce hours of use and amusement. This will provide for a toy that is desirable to play continually and repetitively. The toy should be somewhat challenging, yet simple enough to be enjoyed and utilized by a wide variety of individuals, regardless of their age and mental magnitude. This device should be structured so as to be adapted to be combined with mechanical utilitarian features, without sacrificing on its functionality and entertaining aspect. Ultimately, providing a novelty toy that will invariably be enjoyed during each moment of use.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, to provide a toy that is simple to use, inexpensive to manufacture, and that will offer hours of enjoyment.
The present invention, also known as the equalizer, is a novelty device offering a challenging and entertaining environment when played. This particular novelty toy is designed and configured for use by a singular person. The object of the novelty device of the present invention is to balance an object, such as a belt, large paper clip, substantially flat pencils, bookmarkers, or the like.
Enabling such a configuration, the present invention comprises a substrate having opposite ends, a top surface and a lower surface. The lower surface is flat and planar while the top surface curves upward from a first end and plateaus in a substantially center area. The second end can be flat or can curved downward. This provides for the curved down portion, either the first end or second end, to be the area for holding the device of the present invention and the plateau area will receive the object to be balanced. Thus in use the user grasps the end that is curved downward, either the first or second end. While maintaining the particular end, an object is placed on the plateau area. Moving and tilting the invention left, right, downward and/or upward, yet horizontal, the user tries to balance the object held thereon. Thus providing a challenging, yet fun activity.
The present invention is preferably fabricated from a polymeric material. This material can be coated with a fluorescent substance so as to provide for a more aesthetically pleasing product. Optionally, the polymeric material can be mixed with a phosphorescent substance so as to provide for a product that exhibits illumination capability with the absence of light.
For enhancing the present invention, one end can include an aperture extending horizontally therethrough. This will enable for a conventional key ring or the like to be inserted therein and enabling the present invention to operate and function as a key chain. In an alternative configuration, an end of the substrate can include a hook member. This will enable the present invention to be removably attachable to an article such as a belt, pants, notebook or the like, and thus enable a storage means.
The equalizer can include a whistle located therein. In this design, the substrate of the present invention can be partially hollow and include an end that is open. The top surface will include an aperture that extends to the hollow portion of the substrate. A ball, reed or the like can be located within the hollow portion. Thus, in use, an individual would blow into the open end to allow for air to pass through the hollow area. As the air passes over the particular object, ball, reed or the like, and exits the aperture, sound is generated. Thereby allowing for the equalizer to act as a combined toy and whistle.
Thus, it is seen that the present invention can include at least one utilitarian feature, such as the aperture, hook or whistle. Alternatively, the present invention can be provided with one utilitarian feature that is combined with at least one additional utilitarian feature or alternatively two utilitarian features, so as to ultimately provide for a versatile and useful device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novelty device that is fun, yet challenging to the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a novelty device that is entertaining and also includes at least one mechanical utilitarian feature attached thereto.
Yet a further object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide a novelty device in accordance with proceeding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a novelty device that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free during utilization.
The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.